percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gus Abernethy
'''Gus David Abernethy '''is a demigod and son of Thanatos, the Greek god of death and Philomena Abernethy, his mortal mother. He was granted immortality by his father for being a valiant and strong demigod. History Thanatos and Philomena met in a convenience store because Philomena works as a clerk there. They liked each other and started dating after some time. Eventually they had an affair and Philomena got pregnant and gave birth to Gus. When he was born, Thanatos revealed his true identity to Philomena and she was half-happy and half-scared since he was the god of death but finally she accepted him fully. After confessing his true identity to Philomena, he explained that he should leave them for the sake of the souls in the Underworld and to prevent detection and suspicion, which Philomena fully understood. Thanatos left them when Gus was only a month old. He grew up under the care of her mother in Helena. One night, Philomena was visited by Thanatos in her dreams, telling that he must take Gus to the Underworld to train him for his future life as a fighting demigod. She refused at first but eventually understood it for the safety of her son. Thanatos took Gus with Philomena under the care of her sister Frances. While in the Underworld, he was trained by Thanatos in using a special gun that fires bullets of red light and a scimitar. He got the hang of it in a few months and he was sent back to Philomena to grow up until he reached the right age to join Camp Half-Blood. When Gus turned thirteen, Philomena got visited by Thanatos again telling her that he should be taken to Camp Half-Blood in Manhattan, New York. She said yes this time and sent him there to live and train. He participated in dangerous quests and survive each and every single on of them. His battle prowess was known around the Camp and made him quite famous. He even got the title "Harbinger of Eternal Sleep" because he brings death to enemies who fought him. At seventeen, he was granted by Thanatos immortality because of his strength and bravery in all of those quests which made him even more famous. Appearance Physical He has pale skin, unusual pointed ears and slightlt curly brown hair. He is of tall height and medium-built. He has bright red eyes in which one eye is covered by his hair. His face is always cold, stern, serious and silent as if he is always thinking of something. Clothing He has a red jacket which flows down like a cape, a black belt around his waist, black leather pants and red pointed shoes. He also wears black gloves and two holsters for his gun and scimitar. Personality He is a man of few words, always silent, serious and cold. He is a mostly a loner, mostly traveling on his own. But in rare cases you could see him crack a smile (even though he's forced to), giggle a bit and show his soft side. He is defensive of his friends. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is being too much of a loner. He even doesn't realize that he needs his friends even if he is strong even by himself. He doesn't realize that he needs a helping hand, even though sometimes he does say that he needs back-up. Weapons Special Gun and Scimitar His weapons are a special gun named Katanalotis (meaning "consumer" in Greek) and a scimitar named Theristis (meaning "reaper" in Greek). Katanalotis is a special gun that fires bullets made of red light while Theristis is a scimitar made Celestial bronze. While shooting bullets from Katanalotis, he can rush forward the enemy and chain his attacks using Theristis. Abilities *He is very agile and quick and can chain his attacks from one position to another. But he will get exhausted after running, jumping and doing quick moves. *He can use Theristis to send a blade of shadows to the enemy. Shadows are formed when there is light so when there is no light, he cannot produce a shadow blade. *He can forsee the lifespan of someone but cannot speak of it. It drains much of his power and needs very hard concentration. Forseeing a lifespan has a high chance of making him faint or collapse for a few hours. *He can communicate with souls while asleep. But when he is communicating with the soul for a long time, he might get trapped in it and never wake up (but not die, like in a coma). *He can dissolve himself into his shadow for 20-30 minutes. There are two drawbacks: his shadow must avoid any object from being pierced to it. Otherwise, when he reverts back to human form, he will have a wound. Next and last, as a shadow is produced by light, there must be a light source. *He can shoot a bullet from Katanalotis to create a marker to teleport there. But shooting that kind of bullet has a long cooldown time and the farther the bullet is, the more power is consumed to teleport there. *He can combine Katanalotis and Theristis into Psychi Ktitoras (meaning "soul taker" in Greek). The gun goes inside Theristis making it look like a scimitar with a gun on the tip. When he attacks using Psychi Ktitoras, he simultaneously uses the two combined to weapons. So when he slices, it creates an exploding trail of red bright bullets. But combining the weapons takes time to finish and leaves him vulnerable as he cannot seperate the two weapons during the process. *He can sense the presence of a soul, mortal or monster in a 60m radius. Category:Hyugabyakugan12 Category:Males Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Immortal